Tú Condena Mi Salvación
by MontsetwilightJsper
Summary: Un vampiro solitario, que se odiaba a si mismo por su naturaleza. Una pequeña humana ¿diferente? Que hace más agradable la eternidad. ¿Qué pasara cuando ella crezca? ¿Surgirá el amor… o el miedo?


_Los personajes principales son obra de Meyer._

**Tú condena, Mi salvación**

_**Difícil decisión**_

Las gotas de agua chocaban contra las ventanas de las casas, de aquel fúnebre pueblo. Frío, nublado y silencioso; estas eran características dignas de Forks, que en estos momentos caía sobre el una tormenta, en plena madrugada.

Algunos habitantes no podían dormir por el ruido del viento, el agua, y los estruendosos truenos retumbar en sus oídos. Otros habitantes se "escondían" debajo de sus cobijas, enroscándose como si eso les protegiera, mientras que otros, dormían placidamente. El ruido no les afectaba en absoluto porque simplemente estaban acostumbrados al clima extremo del pueblo. Aun así, había una zona en especial donde el ruido de los truenos retumbaba con más potencia, era en el bosque. Por ello, muy poca gente vivía por esa zona, pero a los Brandon esta situación no les importo, de hecho, llevaban 3 años viviendo por aquella zona felizmente; y en estos momentos más, porque habría un nuevo integrante en la familia…Mary Brandon no podía dormir, pero no por la tormenta, si no, por lo feliz que estaba. Esa tarde había recibido la noticia más feliz de su vida. Seria mamá.

Desde hace días sentía nauseas y mareos, que con el paso del tiempo se iba intensificando. Cuando fue con el doctor, le dijo que estos síntomas eran de un embarazo. Que en su vientre tenia a una pequeñita criatura de apenas 2 meses…

**~5 meses después~**

Su madre era una adicta loca a las compras, habían recorrido todo el centro comercial, comprando cuanta cosa para el bebe. Aun, no se sabía si era niño o niña, por eso escogían ropita y accesorios de colores neutros. Pero su madre no conocía ni tenia limites. En cuento piso la entrada del mall era como si, de repente le hubiesen puesto pilas.

Mientras se bañaba, recordaba las ocurrencias de su loca madre, dejando escapar algunas risitas…tomo el jabón pero este se le resbalo de las manos. Soltó un bufido de fastidio, y se agacho para tomar el maldito jabón. Al levantarse lo hizo tan rápido ocasionando que se mareara y este se le resbalara, otra vez. Por el gran tamaño de su vientre no alcanzaba a ver en donde había caído el jabón. Con el pie comenzó a tantear en el suelo tratando de encontrar el estupido jabón. Efectivamente lo encontró, pero no de la manera que hubiese querido. Piso el jabón ocasionando que deslizara hacia adelante junto con su pie. Mary perdió el equilibrio y resbalo.

Peter al escuchar el grito desgarrador de su mujer, corrió tan rápido sus pies le permitieron, hacia el baño. Al entrar, ante sus ojos tenia la horrible imagen de Mary en el suelo completamente desnuda, sujetando fieramente su estomago. De su entrepierna un río de sangre brotaba, combinándose con el agua que aun salía de la ducha.

-¡Mi bebe!- gritó la mujer con agonía.

La ambulancia llego e inmediatamente atendieron a Mary, durante el camino hacia el hospital, le conectaban un sin fin de tubos y le curaban algunas heridas externas, sin embargo el problema estaba adentro. Peter apoyaba a su esposa dándole palabras de consuelo, tratando de mostrarse tranquilo, aunque en realidad se estaba pudriendo de dolor, al ver así a su esposa.

-¡Si algo sale mal, primero esta el bebe y al ultimo yo! ¡¿Entiendes? ¡Primero el bebe y después yo! ¡De lo contrario jamás te lo perdonare!-

-No digas nada amor, todo va a salir bie…-

-¡Prométemelo!- Mary vio fijamente los ojos de su esposo, esperando una respuesta.

-Lo…lo prometo- Mary cerro los ojos y su expresión se mostró un poco mas tranquila.

En la sala de espera, estaban Peter y su suegra, Ann. Impacientes recorrían toda la sala, esperando tener una noticia de Mary y el bebe. Ambos evitaban mirarse. Ann con la cabeza abajo rezaba por su hija y su nieto(a), mientras que Peter miraba hacia fuera por la ventana. Llovía muy fuerte, haciendo que el nerviosismo del hombre aumentara…el doctor que atendía el embarazo de Mary apareció en la sala con su vestimenta de quirófano, incluso aun tenia puestos unos guantes llenos de sangre, los cuales Peter evitaba mirar a toda costa.

-¿Qué sucede doctor?- pregunto Ann quien lo vio llegar primero.

-Las cosas se han complicado, lo lamento pero tiene que decidir entre la señora o el bebe.- Ann se tapo la cara con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar, mientras que Peter sentía que el mundo se le venia abajo.

-Señor tiene que decidir ahora- apresuro el doctor.

-Yo…-

-Has lo que tengas que hacer- entre lagrimas, dijo su suegra.

-¡Apresúrese!- grito el doctor.

Como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, Peter Brandon comenzó a recordar todo los momentos felices y tristes que había vivido con el amor de su vida, Mary. Desde que la conoció, hasta que le dio la noticia de que seria papá. Fue entonces que recordó las palabras de Mary. "_primero el bebe y después yo" _primero el bebe, el bebe…

-…el bebe- murmuro y se desvaneció.

**...NOTA AUTORA...**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo quedo? ¿Felicitaciones, jitomatazos, aplausos, criticas…? ¿Qué les parece si todo me lo hacen saber por medio de sus reviews? Anden, que no les cuesta nadita =)**

**¡Hola a todos! **

** Y aquí estoy de vuelta con el mismo fic, que no se me ha hecho publicar completito. Ya lo había subido anteriormente, pero lo borre porque la verdad no tenía tiempo para continuarlo. Sin embargo aquí estoy de nuevo, ****con más de 10 capítulos terminados****, al menos algo es algo…XD. ****NO TENGO INTECIONES DE ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA****, me he propuesto a terminarla. Algunas cositas las he cambiado, como el nombre del fic y unos cuantos personajes. Para mi gusto quedo mejor, pero ¿ustedes que piensan? Continuare escribiendo más capítulos****. Les prometo actualizar el jueves o el viernes. Mi intención es subir 2 capítulos a la semana, o si me dejan muchos reviews hasta 3 por semana ;) **

**Les aviso que la historia comienza un poco lenta****, pero estoy seguro que a partir del capitulo 3 los atrapara… o al menos eso pienso yo que en todo momento pienso en esta historia, se los juro ya estoy media traumada o.O. Otra cosita, mas adelante (no lo se con exactitud tal vez en el capitulo 15 o 16)**** pondré un poco de lemmon tal vez explicito, mas no vulgar****. ¡Pero que digo! Si apenas acabo de publicar el primer capitulo ****.****hahahaha.**

** En fin… nos leemos en la próxima actualización. Gracias por leer el capitulo =)**

**atte.: MontsetwilightJsper**


End file.
